


It's not what it looks like

by klari19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, F/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: When Allura touches her fingers to Shiro’s cheeks she confirms that the dark substance smeared on Shiro’s face is red and sticky—blood. Allura’s own blood goes from freezing to a boil. “Who did this to you?” she growls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygaysinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mygaysinspace).



> Hello Cookie!! Here's your (very belated, sadly) Voltron Secret Santa backup gift!
> 
> One of your favorite ships is Shallura and your first prompt was Actors AU, so I went with that... I hope I did justice to what you requested (it's the first Shallura I've ever written, and the first f/m I've written in _years_ ), and that you enjoy this despite how long you had to wait for it!! - Clara
> 
> I didn't quite know how to include this in the fic, but Shiro has a prosthesis on his right arm. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr over at kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once

Allura is relaxing on the couch after a particularly long day of shooting when the lock of the entrance door clicks open. She smiles and slowly sits up, stretching her limbs in preparation to get up and go up to Shiro. Then she frowns mid-yawn.

There’s slow rustling and laborious breathing coming from the entrance hall, but not Shiro’s usual _I’m home!_ It ticks Allura off and makes worry begin to creep up into her mind. She knows it’s Shiro at the door, because they’re currently living in a hotel in a foreign city and room service would have called before coming up, but she doesn’t know what _state_ Shiro is in to be so silent.

“Shiro?” Allura calls, slowly making her way to the entrance. Shiro groans from out of sight, and Allura speeds up.

When she finally sees Shiro, Allura feels her heart fall through the floor. He’s leaning against the wall, struggling to take off his jacket, and…

Allura feels her blood turn cold.

“Shiro, what happened to your face?” she whispers as she slowly approaches Shiro, hoping that what she’s seeing is just a trick of the light in the poorly-lit hallway.

But it’s not.

When she touches her fingers to Shiro’s cheeks she confirms that the dark substance smeared on Shiro’s face is red and sticky—blood. Allura’s own blood goes from freezing to a boil. “Who did this to you?” she growls.

“Uh?” Shiro looks up at her with unfocused eyes, blinking his heavy eyelids. “….what?”

“Who hurt you? I swear on my life I’m going to make them pay…” Allura says, cradling Shiro’s face into her hands and turning it gently to see the bruises and cuts on his skin.

Shiro squints and frowns. “Hurt? Nobody hurt me, I’m just tired…” he replies weakly.

Allura blinks. “What?” She blinks again, wondering now if it’s her eyes tricking her. She still sees blood and bruises when she opens her eyes again. “What’s all of this, then?” She takes one hand away from Shiro’s face and shows her palm to him.

Shiro’s eyes widen, his eyelids flutter and then fall close, and he slumps with a groan. Allura wraps an arm around his shoulders and hugs him close, not knowing what to think or do. But then Shiro starts shaking against him—he’s _laughing_.

“You know I’m acting in an action thriller, yeah?” Shiro asks, voice muffled by Allura’s shirt.

“…Yes,” Allura replies slowly, unsure about where he’s going with that.

Shiro laughs again into her shoulder, staining her shirt with the dark fluid. “It looks like I forgot to wash off my makeup before I left the studio today.”

It all falls into place. Allura draws in a deep breath, understanding, and then lets it out with a soft laugh. She smiles and tightens her hold around Shiro’s shoulder, pressing her cheek against the shaved side of his head.

“The young makeup artist, Lance, probably thought it’d be funny to let me go like that into the street…” Shiro mumbled, and Allura chuckled.

“He’ll definitely hear from me soon. This gave me a really big fright,” Allura says, and she means it. “Let’s get you cleaned up?” Shiro nods into her shoulder.

After helpinh Shiro get out of his jacket, Allura walks with him to the bathroom. There, she sits him on top of the closed toilet lid, stroking his cheek fondly before washing the fake blood from her hands and moving to the cabinets above. She fishes a soft cloth out from one of them and pours some water on it. Crouching down in front of Shiro, Allura gently cradles his cheek back in her palm and presses the cloth against his red and purple cheeks, forehead, and neck.

“There,” Allura whispers once she’s done wiping the liquid and wax away. She gets up and washes the cloth in the sink.

“Thank you,” Shiro says, and Allura gives him a smile.

Allura dries her hands and offers one to Shiro to help him up. He curls his fingers around her palm and lets himself be pulled up, Shiro wrapping an arm around Allura’s waist and Allura doing so around Shiro’s shoulders once more, holding each other close.

“What time is it?” Shiro asks on the way to the small living room, trying not to drag his feet too much.

“Eight,” Allura replies, and Shiro hums. “Nap or dinner?”

Shiro considers the question, his eyes turning towards the couch for a moment. “Quick nap…” he says.

Allura nods and guides him to the couch. Laying down on it first, Allura then pulls Shiro by the hand to lay on top of her. He collapses with a groan which turns into a happy sigh when he makes himself comfortable on Allura’s chest. Allura breathes a smile and runs a hand up Shiro’s back, carding the fingers of his other one into the short hairs on top of his head.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Shiro speaks: “Sorry I made you worry,” he whispers into Allura’s chest.

With a smile, Allura gives a gentle squeeze to Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” she says. “I think you need to rest, though. Why don’t you talk to the director tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I should do that…” Shiro’s voice is a mere breath and very dream-like when he speaks then.

The clock ticks steadily overhead, and soon enough Shiro is snoring softly, his chest rising and falling to a slow rhythm over Allura’s. Their proximity creates a bubble of warmth around them, comfortable and snug. Allura hums a lullaby, as Shiro has told him his exhausted naps are best when she sings to him.

Time passes and Allura slowly begins to grow hungry, her stomach protesting weakly under Shiro’s sleeping body. Sighing, she decides to move even though she doesn’t want to, Shiro’s solid and warm body feeling perfect against hers. When she’s counted to fifty, Allura gently slides Shiro’s body off hers and sits up. Looking back at Shiro’s face, Allura notices the calm and peaceful expression on it and can’t help but lean down and press and soft kiss to his temple before getting up.

A small smile pulls up Shiro’s lips as she picks up the phone to call room service.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138789226478/imagine-person-a-is-an-actor-and-has-to-shoot-a)!


End file.
